


Too Much, Not Enough

by desireuphoria



Series: Klance Trope Month 2020 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Insecurity, Klance Trope Month 2020, M/M, Panic Attacks, Poetry, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desireuphoria/pseuds/desireuphoria
Summary: Day 4: Touch-StarvedKeith is touch-starved and insecure, and Lance's affection is overwhelming.TW/CW: Anxiety and panic attacks (mostly in metaphors)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Trope Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728319
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Too Much, Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Klance Trope Month. Prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/monthlyklance/status/1252721146631319552
> 
> I projected onto Keith so much with this one.

#### Too Much, Not Enough

It's skin-crawling,  
An aching feeling.  
Painstaking,  
A craving that cannot  
Be satiated  
With a single touch.

A hug is not enough,  
But any more is far too much.  
It burns in every inch  
Of my body,  
Turns me inside out  
And swallows me.  
It's stifling,  
This hypocrisy  
That boils and builds  
Within me.

I'm starving for a feeling  
I hardly know the meaning of.  
Its intimacy so sacred,  
I spare it only for a few.

You touch me.  
(A flame alights my heart).  
You hold me.  
(Everything is burning).  
You caress me  
So tenderly.  
(A wildfire awakens).

I can't breathe  
Smoke inhalation  
And hyperventilation  
Suffocating me,  
Killing me,  
Slowly breaking me  
And taking me  
Far from myself  
And rational thinking.

I'm a man lost in the desert,  
Trapped in eternal drought.  
When I find a drop of water,  
I cherish it as I drink.  
When I'm handed an ocean,  
I forget how to swim.  
I drown.

Water fills my lungs,  
The same way as the smoke.  
Both deadly intoxicating,  
Both fatally smothering,  
Destroying me from within.

"Stop,"  
I say.  
"Too much  
Too much.  
Just stop,"  
I pray.

Your stare pins me down,  
And once again  
I am falling,  
Those feelings overwhelming.

"What's wrong?  
Are you hurting?"  
Concern lacing your words,  
You let your hands return to you.

Your eyes beg for answers,  
But my answers are  
Too long  
Too short  
Too much  
All at once.

Your patience is unmatched.  
You put in the effort I never imagined  
To understand my feelings,  
To learn how to act,  
To prioritize me  
As if I'm all that matters,  
As you promise not to leave  
Like all the others did.  
Like you won't be just like them  
When I wake up from this dream.


End file.
